Internment
by StyxxsOmega
Summary: Meeting the sons of the archangel Gabriel brings a ton of mischief and worry. No one has heard of a hybrid of Angel and Were-Hunter ever before. Well, now you have. Griffin and Raiden are twins who are total opposites of each other, but will come to turn on the other time and time again. The boys are in for a handful with these two. AU
1. New Hunters

**Internment Prologue- New Hunters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural at all. If I did, I wouldn't be writing anything for it, would I? And it would be SO different, too! It might be just like this! :D Who knows?**

* * *

In a world of things that go 'bump in the night,' there are those that are supernatural beings that actually hunt others of their 'kind.' That being said, there was someone of that caliber trying to help the most famous hunters of them all, Sam and Dean Winchester. Griffin, a being who could change into a wolf of big proportions, was one of those beings wanting to help. What Sam and Dean didn't know, though, was that the big black Timber wolf with amber eyes following them, was an ally…

* * *

**AN: OMFG! I'M ACTUALLY ALIVE AND WRITING A NEW STORY! If you didn't already figure it out yet, I'm Griffin. I love wolves and I'm a werewolf, but not of the Supernatural kind. I'm from Sherrilyn Kenyon's books, but not really. I base ALL of my shape shifting stories off of hers, , I know, I suck. With a cliff hanger, a new story, and not updating my main Final Fantasy story: The Realm of Reality. If you're into Final Fantasy, too, please go read that! I'd love your feedback! First ever Supernatural story! I hope y'all will like it. I totally love reviews, like everyone else! Give me constructive criticism, too, please! If you don't like self-inserts, then don't read!)**


	2. What the Hell!

**Internment Chapter 1- What the Hell?!**

** Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for my OCs. If I owned Supernatural, I'd be rich and happy. And I wouldn't be writing stories for it now, would I?**

* * *

Sam was the first one who felt as if they were being followed. But, when he'd turn around, nothing would be there.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?"

"Don't you feel like we're being followed, Dean?"

"What does that mean, Sam?"

"It means we're being followed by something or someone, jerk."

"Well, I don't sense anything weird, bitch." Since the brothers were distracted by their fighting, neither Sam nor Dean noticed the wolf lumbering closer and closer to their location. But, what they all heard was a snapping of twigs in the forest next to them. Griffin started to growl, letting Sam and Dean know about his presence. The boys looked to their right and were surprised to see the huge black wolf next to them. When the noises from the forest were getting closer, Sam and Dean brought out their weapons. What came out of the forest startled the Winchesters because it was another wolf, but this one was smaller and obviously female. As she went for the boys, Griffin jumped in front of them and started to snarl. Flinching away, the female wolf stopped her attack.

"What's going on?!" a random bystander shouted. Jumping, everyone turned towards the woman and Sam and Dean hastily put their weapons away.

Not knowing what to do, Sam said, "Nothing's going on, ma'am. We were just walking our two dogs when they thought they heard something off in the woods." After hearing the word 'dogs', both wolves growled at Sam and he flinched.

The woman seemed satisfied, then looked at the female wolf and said, "She's not yours. She actually belongs to me and I'm glad you found her. Come, Aixa. We're going home." The brown wolf, Aixa, obeyed her mistress and started to follow her home.

"Who the hell are you?!" Dean shouted/asked.

"The name's Avalon, but people call me Ava. What about you two dorks? And what about your wolf, too? He yours?"

Sam gave Dean _the look_, then said, "Hello Ava and Aixa. My name is Sam and this is my brother, Dean. We have no idea who this wolf is; we've never met or seen him til today."

"You two got last names? And why are you guys out here?" Ava suddenly asked.

"Winchester. Our last name is Winchester. Yours? We're out here because of an FBI case. Why are _you_ out here, Miss Ava…?" Dean asked.

"Lochland. I was out here looking for Aixa since she had wandered off when I wasn't looking. I think she smelled the male wolf over there and wanted to see who he was." Ava commented. Both boys nodded, then looked over to Griffin, who was just sitting there, waiting to be noticed and rolling his eyes when he _finally_ did get their attention. In a shimmer of light, the wolf disappeared, while a man of 20 years of age and the height of 6"10' appeared where the wolf had been. The Winchester brothers first had a look of surprise on their faces, then it quickly turned to malice, while Ava was both shocked and surprised. She hadn't really believed in the supernatural that much. Now, though, she believed that some were real, at least. When Griffin saw the look of malice on Sam and Dean's faces, and the weapons now trained on him, he threw his hands up and said, "Whoa! I'm not here to hurt you guys! I just wanna help you, okay?! Geez!"

* * *

**(AN: Well, there's chapter 1 for ya! I know I cut it short and have another cliff-hanger, but I hope all of you liked it! As you could see, I added some more OCs! Ava IS NOT the Ava from the beginning of the show. She's purely human (without demon blood and different last name, obviously) and didn't know about this world until she met our boys. Aixa is just a regular old Timber Wolf. So, yeah. I'll be working on the second chapter soon. Please leave your comments and please fave and follow the story. I'd love that! Until next time, folks! Later!)**


	3. Trust Issues and Confusion

**Internment Chapter 2- Trust Issues and Confusion**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I just own Griffin, Aixa, and Ava. If I owned Supernatural, then I'd be rich and not writing stories for it! It's rated M because of gore and language and other stuff!**

* * *

"What do you mean you're here to help us? By the way, what's your name and could you enlighten us on what you are, too?" Dean asked, threating Griffin with his gun.

Huffing in annoyance, Griffin asked, "Could you _please_ lower your weapon? I promise I won't do anything but talk." When Dean lowered the gun, Griffin continued to talk. "Well, my name is Griffin Monroe. I'm a hybrid of angel and werewolf."

"WHAT?!" three shouts of surprise filled the air.

Annoyed again, Griffin said, "Let me explain, please." When Griffin got three nods, he again continued his background. "As I was saying, I'm an angel/werewolf hybrid. My father is Gabriel, the archangel. He had seen a woman, my mother, and he fell in love with her. What my dad didn't know was that my mom, Verity Monroe, was a werewolf. Only after I was born and my mom had died after that did my dad sense I was different. I've never known my mother, but my aunts have taken good care of me, too. My dad basically raised me, with lots of help from his family, and we were happy. That was until my father suddenly disappeared. That's why I'm down here, on Earth, and I also just want to help you while trying to find my father. I miss him and I need to find him to ask him something." After finishing his short background tale, Griffin studied Sam, Dean, and Ava's shocked faces. And as he studied them, he noticed that their eyes had moved to look somewhere behind him. As Griffin turned around, he caught sight of a man in a trench coat stoically standing behind him. All of a sudden, there was a ringing noise and the three humans and wolf had to cover their ears. Suddenly stopping, all four of the other beings- being Aixa, Ava, Sam, and Dean- cautiously uncovered their ears. Looking over at Griffin and the unknown man in the trench coat, Sam, Dean, Aixa, and Ava saw smiles and happy looks on both of their faces.

"Hello, Griff. How are you?"

"Hey Uncle Cas! I'm good. What about you? And what are you doing here?" While Griffin and 'Uncle Cas' were talking with each other, Ava, Sam, and Dean were having their own conversation.

"I didn't even know angels were real! Why did no one tell us?!" Dean demanded.

Shaking his head, Sam said, "I didn't know either, Dean. Honestly. We could always ask."

Dean was about to comment on that when Ava interrupted with, "Wait… What are you two talking about? I mean, I don't really know or trust you two, but I need to know what's going on; for my own sanity and reasons." Nodding in understanding, Sam and Dean traded off in telling Aixa and Ava about the supernatural that the boys knew about. Since everyone was concentrating on their own conversations, they didn't notice when Griffin got taken by demons until it was too late.

When 'Uncle Cas' finally noticed that Griffin was gone, he panicked and yelled, "Something took Griffin!" While Castiel was hyperventilating, Sam ran over and tried to calm him down.

"Okay, okay. Calm down and tell me what happened."

Castiel then told Sam, "I do not trust you, but you are the only people who could maybe help me find my nephew." When Sam nodded in understanding, Castiel continued, "Griffin and I were just catching up when I took my gaze off of him for a minute second. When I looked back, he was gone!" Ava, Aixa, and Dean had ventured over to hear everything the unknown man in the trench coat said to Sam.

Being the only female human with nieces and nephews herself, Ava asked, "What's your name and are you an angel, too?"  
"Would you trust him to tell you the truth when we just did that for you and you still don't trust us?" Dean suddenly demanded.

"Dean!"

Ignoring his brother, Dean said, "Well, Ava?"

"Well, yeah. I can sympathize with him. _And_ I'm just curious, dork."

Castiel cut in before Dean could rebute Ava by saying, "I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord; Angel of Thursday, and a soldier for the Lord. And yes, I am an angel. I just need to get to Griffin before he can say anything hurtful." Understanding dawned on all three faces after Cas's explanation.

* * *

**(AN: This chapter is the longest of all of them so far. Hopefully, the battles and other journeys will progress and show up more frequently. And I hope this chapter explained more about my main original character, Griffin. And yes, I made Gabriel his dad. I just wanted to make a new type of hybrid. In this, the angels are different and show their emotions. I have a brother named Michael, so the archangel won't be a dick at all. And I might add another angel, too. That angel would be Stephen, my oldest brother's name. They won't be my brothers, though. Well, I should finish my AN. Until next time folks! Later!)**


	4. Frantic Searching and Tortured

**Internment Chapter 3- Frantic Searching and Tortured**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I just own the story and my OCs. If I did own Supernatural, I'd be rich and happy and I wouldn't be writing this story, now, would I? Rated M for gore, fights, and language.**

* * *

Waking up to pain was something Griffin was kind of a bit used to. He hadn't told his father or any of his aunts or uncles about his wings coming in yet. That's why he needed to find Gabriel. His back hurt like hell now and it had been for a while. What got to him was that he noticed that he wasn't in the forest talking to one of his favorite uncles anymore. Sensing movement, Griffin turned his head since he was bound to a chair, very tightly, in fact.

Seeing the demon for what it really was, Griffin asked, "What do you want me for? Actually, why did you take me, demon?"  
Surprised, the demon's eyes flashed black, then went back to grey, then the demon said, "I don't got to tell you notin', scum." When another demon showed up with some torture tools, Griffin knew he was done for.

"Eric… this scum knew I was a demon." With that, Eric, the one who brought in the tools, was shocked, then pissed.

"What are you?" Eric asked. When Griffin didn't answer, the torture started. The questioning went on for a whole month before help arrived. When the gang busted in, the two demons instantly went pale, then tried to leave, but couldn't. Michael wouldn't allow them to.

* * *

After looking around the forest for a couple of hours for any sign of Griffin or the thing that took him, Castiel decided to call the search off for a bit.

"Hey, boys and girls. Let's regroup." Castiel yelled to the others. Somehow, the four of them heard Castiel and all five beings met back up at the clearing.

"Why'd you call us back, Castiel?" Sam asked. The other three nodded their heads for their askance, too. Before Castiel could reply, there was a massive flutter of wings heard. Sam and Dean brought their weapons out and trained them on the newcomer, while Ava and Aixa were shocked, and Cas was perplexed.

"Who the hell are you, asshat?!" Dean demanded. The newcomer looked at Cas and raised an eyebrow.

"Sam, Dean, Ava, Aixa… This is one of my older brothers, the archangel Michael." Castiel explained. Aixa had barked at Michael; no one expected it, so they all jumped, even the angels. Since none of them knew wolf, everyone ignored her little outburst.

"Castiel, you said you found Griffin?" As Castiel nodded his affirmation, Michael looked around for said hybrid.

"Well? Where is he?"

Castiel was about to respond when Ava interrupted by saying, "Who are you to demand something like that?"

Smiling, Michael said, "I ask because I'm Griffin's oldest uncle. And the top archangel, too." Gaping, the humans didn't know what to do but stare.

"Michael, Griffin was taken by something sinister. We don't know what, though. I tried to find him by using my grace, but I still couldn't find him." Castiel explained.

Sighing, Michael said, "Ok. We'll find him, Castiel. Don't worry. Have you found Gabriel yet?" When Cas shook his head no, Michael sighed again. As the little group started looking for one of their members, they didn't know it would take a whole month to find him.

* * *

"Get away from him, demon scum!" Michael yelled furiously. Smirking, the demons went on with their torture. That didn't last for long, though, because Michael instantly went over to the demons, put his hands on their heads, and smote the awful demons. The three humans and one wolf were shocked out of their minds because of how forceful Michael was after they had removed their hands/paws from their eyes. After smiting the demons, Michael instantly went over to Griffin and carefully helped him out of the rope. Weak from dehydration, torture, and not having food for a solid month, Griffin couldn't hold his own weight just yet. Griffin looked over at his new friends and uncle and weakly smiled at them. All of them smiled back.

"What did they want with you, Griff?" Michael asked gently.

When Griffin shook his head no, Michael said, "Ok. We'll talk about it later. Is that ok with you, bud?" When Griffin nodded, Michael picked him up, bridal style, and took him over to the little group of friends. Gathering around Michael and Griffin, questions were asked in tandem.

"Are you okay?" That was Ava.

"What did they want?" There was Dean.

"How did you get taken?" That was Uncle Cas.

"How are you feeling?" Sam had asked that one.

"Where are you hurt?" Aixa timidly asked that one. Slightly panicking, Griffin's breathing and heartbeat got a little erratic.

Michael then yelled over everyone, "Back off! He's not feeling too well and he's also very claustrophobic!" After Michael said that, everyone instantly backed off. When everyone had backed off, Griffin started to calm down some.

Then, Michael said, "Let Griffin rest, then we can ask him questions that need to be asked. Capiche?" The humans, angel, and wolf all nodded their consent. Looking back at Griffin, they all saw that he had fallen fast asleep in Michael's arms.

* * *

**(AN: So, yeah. It's another cliff hanger! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm very excited about what you guys think about the chapter! Well, I'll be working on the next chapter soon. Until next time, peeps! Later!)**


	5. Rested and Questions

**Internment Chapter 4- Rested and Questions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I just own the story and the OCs. If I did own Supernatural, I'd be rich, happy, and not writing stories for it. Rated M for gore, language, and other stuff.**

* * *

Having taken everyone to Sam and Dean's current motel in Joliet, Illinois, Michael let Griffin rest on Dean's bed. Dean was about to protest, but before he could, Griffin changed to his wolf form and stayed sleeping.

Then, Ava asked, "Why did he do that just now?"  
"He's a Katagari male, meaning his base form is his wolf. It's harder for him to keep his human form while he's hurt, but he knew I had to get him on something before he reverted to his true form. He's getting so good at staying in his human form for a good amount of time with how young he is. I bet he was in so much pain during his month of torture. Only during the full moon cycle is he forced to stay in his base form. We've all learned as he grew up around us. All of us angels, including his father, Gabriel, were fascinated by his existence and growing. I mean, his powers are different, but really strong and fascinating to watch. Griffin can fight very well in both forms and with weapons, too. So, I advise you to _not _piss him off. Even though he might look relaxed and easy-going, he's always at the ready to protect and defend those he's loyal to. If you even _try_ to harm one of us, you'll literally have to go through Griffin. He has killed all things evil that have tried to kill any of us. It works the other way around, too. If Griffin calls on one of us to help, we immediately come to his aide. Don't ask him to use his advantage for you; he won't even do it." Michael ranted. Cas was nodding his agreement as Michael had ranted his little speech. Shocked, Aixa, Ava, Sam, and Dean didn't know what to say or do.

So, Sam, being the 'smart' one, asked, "So, what's the thing about the Katagari?"

"Plural is Katagaria. Their other half is called Arcadian, meaning they were born as a human or changed base at puberty. Same for the Katagaria, but they're born as an animal or change base at puberty. And then, there are the Arcadians that are even more special. Those special Arcadian Were-Hunters are called Sentinels, who protect their own or those they love, and Aristi, those that have stronger magical powers and are very envied. That's all I'm willing to tell you, though. The rest will be told to you by Griffin." Castiel decided to explain. During the explaining, Aixa had decided to jump up on the bed next to Griffin and fall asleep herself. All three humans' jaws were hanging open from Castiel's brief explanation of the Were-Hunters.

"Wow. So, there actually are beings like that out in the world, too? That's awesome. Maybe we could get more on our side. What do you think, Sam?"

"We don't know if they're hostile or not, Dean. We're pretty lucky Griffin didn't try to kill us, jerk."

"You're a party pooper, you know that, bitch?" While Sam and Dean were having yet _another_ fight, Ava decided to have a little conversation with Michael and Castiel.

"How are you guys so knowledgeable about these Were-Hunters? And where did they come from? I'm very interested in them."

Before either of the angels could reply to Ava's questions, a male voice said in her head, _'I'll tell you everything when I trust all of you more. And yes, this is Griffin. Don't worry. I don't read women's minds. Only males. Your question just projected loudly to my mind, Ava.'_ Awed, Ava wanted to ask Griffin how he could do that, but before she could, Griffin had already fallen back to sleep.

Then, Cas asked, "Speak in your mind, did he? That surprised all of us angels, even Gabriel, at first, too." When Ava nodded to Cas's question, Sam and Dean stopped fighting.

"What just happened?" Sam asked.

"Griffin spoke to me in my head; like projection of his thoughts or something. And did I tell you that you're both dorks?" Ava commented. As both Sam and Dean nodded, they noticed that Aixa had suddenly disappeared.

"Where's-" Dean _almost_ got the question out when he noticed a mini brown blur from the area of his bed. Then, he saw Aixa and he nodded to himself. All of a sudden, the motel room started to shake and the 'angel talk'/ringing started. Who came down next was as much a surprise as Michael's appearance was.

* * *

**(AN: I'm gonna stop there for now. The Were-Hunter stuff isn't mine! Sherrilyn Kenyon owns them! I just like their background better. If y'all wanna know more about them before I add more of their info in here, go read her books! They're awesome! You'd have to look for Sherrilyn Kenyon's books under romance in the book store. PM me if you want the order of the books if you're interested and you wanna read them in order. Well, I gotta finish the rest of my homework. Until next time, peeps! Later!)**


	6. Unknown Soldier

**Internment Chapter 5- Unknown Soldier**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Were-Hunters, Supernatural, or the chapter title. I just wanted to put it as Unknown Soldier because I really love that song! The song is by Breaking Benjamin! Here's chapter 5, peeps! Rated M for gore, fights, and language!**

* * *

Instantly waking up, both Aixa and Griffin jumped off the bed, going into attack mode.

When a man the same age as Griffin showed up, Griffin changed to his human form and yelled, "What the fuck are you doing here, Raiden?!"

The aforementioned man then said, "I'm here to kill you, brother. You know our rules, Griffin. The Katagaria need to seed out those stronger than us."

Then, Michael said, "Damn it! I got the twins wrong! Griff's the one that's an Arcadian, not Raiden! It's Raiden, his evil twin brother, we need to watch out for!" Cas's face paled, then he tried to get the others out of the room, but found out that he couldn't.

Laughing, Rain said, "_Uncle Castiel, _you _know_ I'm more powerful than you. Griffin is even more so. You're not going anywhere."

"Not if I can help it, Rai." Griffin announced. After that, Griffin got the humans and wolf out of the motel room. Raiden was shocked at the audacity of his younger brother's actions, then he got pissed and attacked. Throwing his hands up, Griffin's powers activated and they threw Raiden back into the motel wall. Grunting in pain, Raiden tore himself out of the wall to throw his own magick at Griffin. Griffin got thrown into their uncles, who righted him back up. As Griffin and Raiden continued to go at each other's throats, Michael told Cas to go see if he could get to the others to see if they were ok. Castiel nodded and disappeared. When Michael turned back to the brutal fight between the twins, he was surprised to see Raiden pinned under Griffin's massive wolf form. Raiden was an even bigger wolf, but had been taken by surprise by his younger sibling. Then, Raiden started to growl, trying to get the upper hand by intimidating Griffin, but Griffin wasn't going to be intimidated. Being the younger and smaller one didn't mean anything to Griffin since he could already hold his own against much bigger enemies. Michael had seen both boys fight and he knew Raiden had a bit more physical strength, while Griffin had a lot more magickal strength with a lot of physical strength, too. Raiden barely had magickal strength, unlike his Sentinel and Aristi brother, but it was there. All the angels knew the twins could kill each other, but wouldn't. Suddenly gaining the upper hand, Raiden pinned Griffin down in his now enormous black wolf form. Not wanting to hurt himself or Griffin even more, Michael had been forced to stay back and watch the twins fight.

* * *

Finally finding Dean, Sam, Ava, and Aixa in Ontario, Canada, Cas wanted to check everyone to see if they had any injuries.

Seeing Cas appear, the four new friends exploded with questions.

"What's going on?!" Ava asked.

"Who's that man that popped in on us?!" There was Dean.

"Is Griffin okay?! We need to help him!" Sam demanded.

"ARROOOOOOO!" Aixa howled.

"Everyone! Calm down! I cannot answer your questions when you ask them all at the same time!" Cas yelled. Nodding, Sam, Dean, Ava, and Aixa calmed down and asked their questions again, but at a slower pace.

Then, Castiel said, "What is going on is a little fight for dominance between Griffin and his older twin brother, Raiden. I am hoping Griffin will be okay, but we can never be sure. Michael sent me to find the four of you so I could see if you were okay. It seems, to me, that the four of you are not harmed at all.

The four new friends sighed, then Ava asked, "How do you know this? And how can you _hope_ Griffin will be okay? We need answers here, Castiel!" Dean, Aixa, and Sam nodded their affirmations of wanting answers.

"I will not be able to give you answers unless I go check on things myself, but I _will not_ disobey direct orders from Michael. I _will _keep you safe until he says it is okay for us to come back. _Got it?_" With Castiel's serious and demanding tone, the other four beings quickly nodded 'yes.' As they were waiting, the sound of flapping wings alerted the group to something coming their way. When the flapping stopped, Zachariah was standing in the clearing with some lackey angels. After that, the fighting ensued. Castiel took on Zachariah while Sam, Dean, Aixa, sand Ava took on the lackies.

"Griffin! Michael! We need your help! _NOW!_" The group screamed.

* * *

When Griffin and Michael heard the yells for their help, they instantly went to the humans', wolf's, and angel's aide. What they didn't know, though, was that Raiden followed them, interested in what they were going to do.

* * *

**(AN: Okay! I know it's yet another cliff hanger, but I just can't seem to help myself with this story. It's really fun to leave people in suspense! But, here's chapter 5 for ya! My friend made me finish it 'cause she REALLY wanted to know what was going to happen next. I can't blame her! Well, I hope y'all like the new chapter! Please read, follow, and favorite! And review, too! Until next time folks! Later!)**


	7. Reckless Acts

**Internment Chapter 6- Reckless Acts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the Were-Hunters. Eric Kripke owns Supernatural and Sherrilyn Kenyon owns the Were-Hunters. If I did own either, I'd be rich and happy. And I wouldn't be writing stories about them, either! Rated M for language, gore, and other stuff! :D**

* * *

When Raiden, Michael, and Griffin got to where the fighting was, they saw betrayers to the cause of Team Free Will. Raiden was okay with that, but Griffin and Michael weren't.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. Michael and the twins. Just who we were looking for, actually. Thanks for calling them for us, brats." Zachariah leered. Castiel, Sam, Dean, Ava, and Aixa tried to protect their friends, but Zachariah flung them out of his way with the swipe of his hand.

"What a nuisance they are. You don't need them anymore. You have me now." Zachariah said, evilly. When Griffin shook his head, 'no,' Zachariah got angry. Using his powers to force obedience, Zachariah shot them at the three beings he was in front of. Raiden, being weak –minded, fell to the powers instantly. Michael and Griffin; however, didn't fall. When Zachariah saw that, he got even angrier and shot more of the powers at them.

Still not falling to Zach's 'mindless' powers, Griffin said, "You will _not_ defeat us, Uncle Zachariah. We have more will power than you ever will. Raiden shouldn't have been able to fall to your meaningless powers, but our father, Gabriel, had stopped trying to train him when dad saw Rai go to Lucifer's side. In dad's eyes, I'm the one who does everything right, not Raiden. When father gets back, I _will_ tell him all that has happened here today. With father and Uncle Michael and Uncle Cas on Team Free Will's side with me, we _will_ be unstoppable. We _will_ be the ones everyone talks about in days to come as the heroes of the world." With Griffin's very powerful tirade over, Zachariah and his lackies scoffed while the rest of Team Free Will and Raiden had their jaws open in surprise. Michael had helped to train his nephew with Gabriel, so he was very proud of him and he knew Griffin's father would be, too. The rest of Team Free Will- being Sam, Dean, Ava, Aixa, Castiel, Griffin, Michael, and Gabriel—for now- backed Griffin up with loud cheers.

As the cheering died down, one of the lackies said, "That was not necessary. We did not need our ear drums blown out by some nosy humans, wolf, and angel. Can we _please_ kill them now, Zachariah?" The other lackies nodded their eagerness to the 'annoying brats,' as Zachariah had dubbed Team Free Will.

"No! You incessant little buggars! You only listen to me! And I _did not_ say that you could kill those four. Just Griffin and Michael did I say you buggars could kill. UGGGHHHHH!" Zachariah snapped. Flinching away in fear, the lackies didn't know what to say. Being told what to do had always been their life. But when they looked around at Sam, Dean, Ava, Aixa, Michael, and Griffin, some of them had doubts about Zachariah and Raphael's abilities in the leadership area.

One of the angel lackies, going by the name Anastasia, decided to be one of the brave ones and said, "I will no longer follow you Zachariah. I have decided to join this Team Free Will group and become a hero with them. I do not wish to follow your insane orders any more. I might still be young, but I do have my own opinions. Nobody can stop me from disbanding your group." Finishing her meaningful words, Stasia left the group to join Team Free Will and their crusade.

"Welcome to the group. May I ask what your name is, my lady?" Castiel asked.

Nodding her head, Stasia said, "My name is Anastasia, but please call me Stasia." Ava and Aixa were definitely happy to have another female join their ranks.

When no other angel decided to leave, Zachariah said, "Well, brother. It looks like you have another angel on your side."

Michael and Griffin smirked, then Raiden said, "You still have me, Uncle. Don't forget that." Zach nodded at that, did a hand motion for the angels and Raiden to follow, then they left. Both Michael and Griffin walked on over to the other members of their group and when they got there, another round of 'angel talking'/ringing started up again. The angel coming was another surprise to everyone in Team Free Will.

* * *

**(AN: Another cliff hanger?! Yes! I'm so sorry! Like I said before, I can't help it! Hope y'all liked this chapter! I know my friend will! Please read, follow, and favorite! Ooh! And review, too! Until next time, peeps! Later!)**


	8. Let it Burn

**Internment Chapter 7- Let it Burn**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the Were-Hunters. Sherrilyn Kenyon and Eric Kripke own them. I don't own the title to this chapter or the Daimons or Apollites. The band called Red owns 'Let it Burn' and Sherrilyn Kenyon also owns the other two names. I only own my OCs. If I owned either Supernatural or the Were-Hunters, I'd be rich and happy! Rated M for language, gore, and other stuff!**

* * *

After the 'angel talking'/ringing stopped, another angel had appeared. Stasia and Cas's eyes went wide and their jaws dropped in surprise, while Michael looked smug and Griffin turned happy. Weapons out and trained on the newcomer, Sam and Dean were ready to attack. Aixa had her hackles up and was growling while Ava had taken a step back.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Dean demanded in a rude voice.

The newcomer then said, "Watch it, human. Do you _really_ want Griffin and/or Michael to smite you for hurting me, the angel named Stephen? I am a beloved member of the family, Dean. I can see that you, Sam, your brother, Aixa, and Ava are in Griffin's little pack, too. Don't worry, Cas, you are, too, and now Stasia is part of it, also. Quite a group you have here, Griff. Please call your mutts off."

"Sam, Dean, Aixa, I know you don't trust him yet, but please stop trying to defend us. If he was a threat, he'd already be dead, okay?" Griffin said. Once the three of them had backed off, Stephen, Michael, and Griffin sighed in relief.

Then, Stasia asked, "How are you here, Stephen? Us younger angels thought you were dead." Castiel nodded his assent to what Stasia had said.

"Since you asked nicely, young one, I'll tell you. Listen closely because I will only say this once. I hid myself here on Earth with Gabriel a long time ago." Turning to Griffin, he continued, "I do not know where your father is at the moment, Griff. I'm sorry. You know that I'd tell you if I did. Listen to me and tell me if I'm lying to you." Griffin did just that and his uncle's heartbeat stayed steady throughout the statements. When Griffin nodded, Stephen smiled. He then went over to Michael and hugged him warmly. After hugging Michael, Stephen went and hugged the other two angels, then hugged Griffin, too. Stepping away from the embrace, Stephen looked Griffin up and down.

"Damn, Griff, you got tall and buff. Neither one of your parents had height. Your dad's still short, too. How did you get so big and lean?" Stephen asked.

"I don't know, Uncle Steve. Raiden's a couple inches shorter than me, though, too. We just saw him before you got here, but he's still on the dark side. I miss it when we had quality brother time and weren't always trying to kill each other." Griffin replied with a saddened voice, face, and air. Going to Griffin, the angels that knew him well just had to hug him all at once.

"What does Raiden have to do with you being sad, Griffin? And could you please explain your background to us a bit more?" Ava decided to ask for the group.

"Yes. We started out from a supernatural being called a Daimon. They're basically like vampires, but unlike vampires, Daimons only need the soul to live off of. They start out as Apollites, but when they take their first human soul, they turn into a Daimon and have to keep taking souls to live longer. These Daimons and Apollites are our cousins of sorts and when they take a Were-Hunter or another supernatural being's soul, they get the eaten soul's powers, too. The Were-Hunters don't normally fight with the Daimons or Apollites unless provoked. I'm sad about Raiden going dark side because he's my older twin brother and we grew up together. He was my best friend and confidant. When we wanted to keep secrets from the others, we always went to each other. Now that Raiden's on the dark side, I don't have that safety. It's kind of like one half of my soul is gone. I hate it and I hope that what I've trusted you with makes you happy." Griffin said, morosely. Sam, Dean, Ava, Aixa, and Stasia were surprised to hear more of Griffin's back story. When everyone heard crackling, though, their eyes turned to the skies in worry.

Once they saw smoke, Stasia said, "Oh, my. How did the forest catch fire?"

"Don't know, but we gotta get out of here and soon. We don't want to be caught in the fire." Sam said, reasonably and calmly. Everyone else nodded, then they all started to run away from the fire.

All of a sudden, Castiel said, "Michael, please get us back to the motel!" Michael nodded, told everyone to touch someone, then the next moment, they were all back at the motel, all of them panting from the run.

* * *

**(AN: Yes, another cliff hanger! Sorry! Just trying to get shit done here. Homework needs to be done, then more chapers later, maybe. My hand's starting to hurt from writing so much. So, I gotta do homework and type up other stuff. Until next time, folks! Later!)**


	9. Raging Fire

**Internment Chapter 8- Raging Fire**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Were-Hunters, Daimons, Apollites, or Supernatural. They belong to Sherrilyn Kenyon and Eric Kripke! I wish I owned them, then I'd be rich and happy! The chapter title is a song by Phillip Phillips. So, I don't own that either! Rated M for language, gore, and other crap. Hope you like this next chapter!**

"talking"

'_thoughts or TV or random messages'_

_emphasis_

* * *

Instantly grabbing the remote, Dean turned the TV on, then switched the channel to the news.

_'The surprise fire in Ontario, Canada has all of us questioning what had happened to cause it. Let's go to Stephanie Delaney, who has footage of the scene now. Stephanie?'_

_ 'Thanks, Micah! We are currently flying above the fire in a helicopter and it looks like the fire fighters are working on trying to get the fire contained. Never before have I seen anything like this, Micah. Wait, pilot, go up in altitude more. I think the fire is in a pattern.' _The pilot of the helicopter then flew the helicopter higher so the camera could capture the entirety of the fire. Gasps were heard from every being in the motel room. What they saw as the patter of the fire was: _'I'm coming for you, Griffin. Watch your back at all times. You'll never know when we'll attack you. –R' _ During this news cast, Sam had called Bobby up and told him what was going on and had asked the man to come see them.

_ '_The news lady continued by saying, _'Oh, my. That is harsh. I'm wondering who these Griffin and R people are. This is another mystery in itself. Well, that's all for now. This is Stephanie Delaney, coming at you with the latest news. Back to you, Micah Evans.' _The news kept running, but nobody in the motel room was even listening to it anymore. They were all reminiscing about what Raiden had done. Ava and Stasia were quietly talking about the new footage; Sam and Dean were arguing about what hunt to go on next; Michael, Stephen, and Castiel were talking about what was happening up in heaven; and Griffin and Aixa were just talking about how to come up with a plan for capturing Raiden and the others. When there was knocking on the door, the inhabitants of the room jumped. Then, Sam went to the door, looked through the peephole, and opened the door cautiously. He was also holding his favorite Taurus behind the door, just in case. The TV had suddenly turned off mysteriously, too, before Sam had gone to get the door. The person standing at the door was the one and only Bobby Singer. When Sam handed Bobby the beer with the holy water in it, the man drank it and nothing happened. Then, Sam did the rest of the tests and found that Bobby was actually himself and they all released a breath of relief that it was just him and nothing else. When he saw how many others were also in Sam and Dean's measly hotel room, he hesitated.

"What are you doing here, Bobby? Not that it's great we're glad you're here, but who called you?" Dean questioned his and Sam's father figure.

Bobby sighed, then said, "Sam called and asked if I could come help with whatever you guys needed help with. Who are all of these idjits, boys?"

When neither Sam nor Dean decided to speak up, Michael sighed, then said, "Well, now we have the whole gang here. Actually, there _could_ be a couple more beings here for it to be the whole gang, but that's irrelevant. So, the man on the floor is Griffin. Next to him is the wolf, Aixa. Then, the two women over in the corner are Ava, who's a human, and Stasia, who's an angel of the lord. On my left is Castiel, another angel of the lord. On my right is Stephen, yet another angel of the lord. And last, but not least, is me. I am Michael, first archangel of the lord. I don't know when Sam had called you, but I think you also came out of worry for the brothers. Did one of them tell you about our little adventure Canada?" Bobby nodded as he came into the building and shut the door behind himself.

Then, situating himself next to Griffin, but on Dean's bed, Bobby inquired, "I didn't know angels were real! There's a newsflash. I'm still in a bit of shock over everything. Someone please explain to me what's been happening to this little group." Sam, Dean, Castiel, Michael, and Griffin took turns telling Bobby what happened. Ava gave her side of things when asked by Bobby. Every now and then, the men, excluding Griffin, got up to refill their coffee cups. As the night wore on, though, a sinister air of evil fell over the motel. None of the beings sensed anything wrong until demons appeared in the room. Before the demons appeared, the humans, wolf, and shape-shifter had been half-asleep. But when the demons did show, they all shot up, fully awake and on the defensive. With their favorite weapons out. Ava didn't have weapons, but she did throw her fists up.

Then, the lead demon said, "Well, well, well. It was hard finding you twerps, but now that I have, it's going to be so much better."

* * *

**(AN: Another cliff hanger! Who's the lead demon? You'll find out next chapter! If you wanna guess, go right ahead! I'd even tell you if you got the name right! So, I hope y'all liked the chapter! Please read, follow, and favorite! Oh! And review, too, please! Until next time, peeps! Later!)**


	10. The King is Here

**Internment Chapter 9- The King is Here**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the Were-Hunters. Sherrilyn Kenyon and Eric Kripke own them. I only own my OCs. If I owned either Supernatural or the Were-Hunters, I'd be rich and happy! Rated M for language, gore, and other stuff!**

"talking"

'_thoughts, random stuff'_

_emphasis_

* * *

Sam had pulled out the demon killing knife the boys had gotten off of Ruby; Dean pulled out a gun with rock salt shots; the angels, including Griffin, pulled out their angel blades; Aixa's ears went back, her hackles shot up, and she started to snarl; Ava, being the only true human without weapons or training, decided to stay back behind everyone.

Then, the lead demon said, "Tsk. You shouldn't have done that. We're just trying to help you here."

"Yeah right, Crowley. You're the King of Hell. What makes you think we're going to believe that lie, huh? All you demons _think_ you own the world, but the truth is, you don't. It gets annoying way too fast." Griffin retorted.

Crowley was about to reply to that when Sam said, "Crowley?! What hell are _you_ doing here? Dean and I thought you were killed!"

Then, Dean shot at Castiel these words, "Cas?! Why did you lie to us?!" Cas then looked depressed after what Dean had said.

When Crowley started to talk again, everyone refocused their gazes on him. "Oh boo-hoo. Who gives a shit? Cas and I had an agreement, but now, it's just been terminated. I can find Purgatory just fine without him. And I actually just happened to find a better angel to make an agreement with. Isn't that right, Raphael?" When Raphael popped in, he/she looked very surprised, considering whose company he/she was in. Then, Raphael got uncomfortable because of Michael's staring.

He/she then said, "I did not know you were here, Michael. I only thought it was the Seraphs. I honestly did not feel you or your grace's presence. How did they manage to find you and Stephen?"

Before Michael or Stephen could reply, Ava said, "I think it's because of your nephew, Raphael. But, I'm not totally sure on how an angel and Were-Hunter were able to mate, though." After hearing what the human had said, Raphael looked around the room. His/her gaze then landed on Griffin and his/her mouth dropped open in more surprise, then ultimately, joy. Griffin looked annoyed, but then smiled just a bit. Raphael went to hug him; though, Griffin backed up a bit because of his aunt/uncle's affiliation with demons.

Raphael was downcast, then said, "I had thought that when Castiel had told all the angels you were okay after you ran away, I didn't really believe him because you and I were never really too close for some reason. I'm very sorry for any suspicion I have caused you, Griff. I just want to make things right between us."

Griffin just shook his head, then said, "You were always closer to Raiden than me. I wanted all of you- including Lucifer, Michael at first, and you, Raph- to see that I was cool. Dad was the only one at first because he always knew which twin I was and had seen Raiden start to go dark side. I was so happy when Uncle Mike started paying more attention to me because it finally meant that he saw me for who I really was. To him and dad, I was the one who would eventually do the right thing. You and Uncle Luke just saw the runt and reject in me. I _fucking_ hated it." After his very emotional tirade, Griffin stomped to the bathroom, slammed the door, then started to break down.

There were a lot of silent conversations when Ava went to the door with Stasia and Aixa, knocked on it, then asked, "Hey, Griffin? Can Stasia, Aixa, and I come in?" When the door opened, the girls went in to comfort the emotional boy. All the men just stood awkwardly stood in the very quiet motel room, weapons still out.

One of the demons behind Crowley said, "Uh… What happens now, Crowley, sir?" As Crowley blasted the demon back to oblivion for interrupting the silence, the rest of the demons instantly fled the room in terror.

Appalled, Stephen said, "What in dad's name was _that_ for?!" Crowley shrugged in amusement, but didn't say anything. Having an epiphany, all the beings in the room suddenly realized why Crowley had done what he did. Griffin was needing silence and comfort. The demon that Crowley had sent to oblivion had ruined the silence.

Hearing the sobbing and comforting from the bathroom, Michael whispered, "Poor Griff. He's always been seeking love and affection from Lucifer and Raphael, but he never got any. There were nods of agreement from the other angels who knew about the situation in the room.

Castiel got a sudden idea, then said, "Crowley, Raphael; I think you should leave before they come out. I do not want Griffin to be upset again. None of us do."

"Fine, mate. Just know we'll be back for you before you know it." Crowley told them. Raphael nodded before both he/she and Crowley departed the room. When everything had calmed down and Griffin and the ladies came back out from the bathroom, the remaining men were shocked to see what was coming out of Griffin's back.

* * *

**(AN: I know it's yet another cliff hanger, but I just can't stop! I don't want to make these chapters too long. I hope everyone's okay with that! I got inspired to put the title of this chapter what it is because I had been listening to Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold while trying to figure out what to name this chapter. I might be using more songs as the titles of chapters for this story. So, watch out for them! Please read, favorite, and follow the story! Oh! And review, too! Until next time, folks! Later!)**


	11. The Ascencion of Wings

**Internment Chapter 10- The Ascension of Wings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the Were-Hunters. Sherrilyn Kenyon and Eric Kripke own them. I only own my OCs. If I owned either Supernatural or the Were-Hunters, I'd be rich and happy! Rated M for language, gore, and other stuff!**

"talking"

'_thoughts, random stuff,'_

_Emphasis_

* * *

When Griffin tried to exit the bathroom after the ladies had exited, he was stopped because his wings had gotten in the way of the door. Looking up, he let out a long suffering sigh when he saw that his wings had finally come into view. Stasia, Ava, and Aixa had turned back around to see why Griffin had sighed like that, then gaped. Bobby, Michael, Stephen, Sam, Dean, and Castiel had looked over, too, then did the same thing the ladies had.

Griffin started looking around, and when he saw the shocked/awed looks on everyone's faces, he said, "What? Why are you looking at me like that? You're all making me very nervous!"

"You have wings?! What are you?! How are you so comfortable with them, too, boy?" Bobby asked all of his questions in a bit of a rush.

"I guess Sam and Dean didn't tell you about my parentage." Griffin glared at the hunters after saying that and both of them had flinched. Then, he continued by saying, "I'm an angel/Were-Hunter hybrid. My father is the archangel Gabriel. My mother was a werewolf named Verity. Both my twin brother and I had been born as a human baby. I stayed as an Arcadian why Raiden, my brother, changed base from Arcadian to Katagaria during puberty. My base form is human. Raiden's base form is now that of a wolf. Are you happy now, Bobby?"

Bobby nodded, then Sam asked, "Do you, uh, need some help getting out?" When Griffin nodded, Sam, along with Dean and Michael, went to help Griffin get out of the bathroom. While Sam, Dean, and Michael were trying to get Griffin out of the bathroom, the rest of the rag-tag group got together and started talking.

"We _really_ need to find Gabriel. I don't even think Raiden's wings came in yet, and if they have, then we just haven't noticed." Stephen said.

"I know, Steve. But, you said it yourself. Gabe hasn't let anyone know where he is in a _long_ time." Michael replied.

"Do we even know if he's here on Earth? Because, if he is, then we need to find him and then maybe knock some sense into him." Bobby commented.

"I do not think so, Bobby. All of us might want to, as you say, 'knock some sense into him,' Griffin would not let us." Castiel monotoned.

"We have to try something, don't we? I feel really bad for Griffin, too. Knowing his wings were coming in, but not being able to tell one of _the_ most important people in his life? That's very sad." Stasia said sadly.

All of them nodded, then Ava said, "I feel bad for him, too. No one should suffer without their parents around. When _did_ Gabriel leave, if I may ask?"

"You _do_ know I can hear all of you, right? Super-hearing dude here!" Griffin said from behind the group, making everyone jump. Sam and Dean were with him, too, since Michael had gone back to the group once realizing he wasn't needed. Everyone was looking expectantly at Griffin, but he didn't know when his dad left. So, he looked to Michael to give them the answer to Ava's question.

The archangel sighed, then said, "Gabriel left, the second time, when Raiden and Griffin were 12 years old. None of us know why, but I think it was because of him trying to find any of Verity's living relatives. I believe everyone knows why Gabriel first left Heaven. When Raiden and Griffin were born, Gabriel brought the boys to Heaven and stayed for 12 whole years before leaving again. I also think he just got restless of staying in one spot again. That's all I know." While everyone was contemplating what was said by Michael, another round of 'angel talking'/ringing started up again, and the windows shattered after a couple of second of the ringing/talking. Those who had weapons and knew how to fight got into defense mode with their weapons. They didn't expect the two angels dropping in to actually come. But when these two angels _did_ come, everyone was surprised and on high alert.

* * *

**(AN: Who's coming, you ask? You'll have to wait and see till next chapter! Go ahead and guess if you will. I'll tell you if you're right or wrong. Well, I'm on a roll with this story! I can't believe how much I have in here! My awesome friend wasn't here to make sure I was writing, but I did get three chapters done! Yay! Well, class is starting, so I gotta boogie. Until next time, peeps! Later!)**


	12. Time and Time Again

**Internment Chapter 11- Time and Time Again**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the Were-Hunters. Sherrilyn Kenyon and Eric Kripke own them. I only own my OCs. If I owned either Supernatural or the Were-Hunters, I'd be rich and happy! Rated M for language, gore, and other stuff! I meant to post this yesterday, since it was my birthday yesterday, but I couldn't because I didn't have internet or a computer. I broke my computer 'cause it pissed me off. I punched it. Sorry for the rambling!**

"talking"

'_thoughts, random stuff,'_

_Emphasis_

"_angry talk"_

* * *

Finally finding the trail of his late- very late- wife's family's whereabouts in New Orleans, Louisiana, Gabriel was somewhat relieved. It meant that he didn't have to search in any other state anymore. He still had to search, mind you, it's now just to one town instead of thousands. Hoping he could find help, Gabriel trudged up to a store that looked popular and walked in.

Seeing an employee right away, Gabriel walked up to him and asked, "Do you know the Monroes? I really need to talk to them."

The employee looked at him weirdly, then said, "What about them? Which Monroe family are we talking about? The forest-dwellers or the city-dwellers?"

Gabriel thought over the questions then replied, "Nothing important concerning them. They should be the forest-dwellers, but I don't remember, really. Haven't seen them in years."

"Okayyyy… Well, they should be in or near the forest, then. Seriously, what's this about, man?"

"Thanks, kid! This is none of your business, boy." Gabriel said, voice deadly. The boy nodded, then backed away from the archangel in fear. Once getting outside, Gabriel looked for a way to walk to the forest faster. When he found it; though, he noticed someone somewhat familiar just staring at him. Cocking his head in curiosity, Gabriel trotted over to the man.

The man noticed, since he was watching the archangel, and said, "Hello, brother. I have come to bring you to your son who needs you. Haven't you heard your name being said and what blasphemy they're telling about you? I _cannot _believe these lying, insignificant bugs. They _do not_ know how much we have done for them. Granted, I don't really care about the human race or Griffin in particular, I just have the need for revenge. How _do_ you see Griffin as perfect? He's an abomination; a runt. Human. Now, Raiden… He's the perfect weapon. Brutal. Animalistic. Blood thirsty. A good little soldier that I'm very glad to have met."

After listening to Lucifer's angry tirade, Gabriel growled out, _"Griffin is not just a human! He's a wolf and an angel! Same as Raiden! You and Raphael corrupted one of my boys. I do not have the patience for you right now, Lucy, so leave me alone."_

Lucifer had shaken his head 'no', then said, "You _know_ I'll just follow you, Gabriel. You know very well." Gabriel growled again, then stormed over to the forest and started to look for the Monroes. Lucifer followed, as expected, but didn't say anything more. Glad for the silence, Gabriel bent down to look for clues and when he saw the paw-prints, he knew he'd found them. Lucifer had rolled his eyes, but nevertheless continued to follow Gabriel around like a lost puppy. Coming to a stop, Gabriel looked to his right and cautiously went over to the pup.

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay, little one. I won't hurt you. Just tell your alphas Gabriel, the archangel, is here to talk with them." The young pup nodded in understanding, then scurried over to its pack. Waiting, Gabriel quietly told Lucifer to stay back and to stay quiet. Lucifer complied and listened to Gabriel for once. After the decision, two wolves, one big and male, the other smaller and obviously female, trotted up to Gabriel.

Gabriel lowered his gaze and said, "I know you don't want any contact with me and mine, but I just wanted to tell you that I really, truly loved Verity. I didn't know she would die in labor. Truly. If you ever want to know your nephews, Raiden and Griffin, please give me a call. Just say my name, which is Gabriel, by the way, and I will come. Just tell me who you are and if you want to talk to the boys. I'm _very_ sorry about Verity, again. I hope you understand and _please_ try to forgive me. That's all I wanted to tell both of you."

Turning, Gabriel started to walk away when he heard, _'Thank you, Gabriel. We will think about your inquiry. Our pack is very tight knit and we will consider your offer.' _Gabriel nodded to both wolves, even though he knew it the male who had talked to him, and left.

Then, Gabriel said to Lucifer, "I'm ready. Take me where you will." Nodding, Lucifer touched Gabriel's arm. Instantly, both of the archangels had appeared in a dingy motel room filled with both familiar and unfamiliar people.

* * *

**(AN: Ok. Here's the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for, I think! Gabriel's here! Yay! Lucifer, too! My hand hurts very much. So, that's why I'm stopping this chapter here. Until next time, folks! Later!)**


	13. Not A Chapter!

**AN: This isn't a chapter! It's just something I wanted to do. Just showing you who they are, their ages, heights, and species. Hope this gives y'all clarity to my characters!**

* * *

Raiden Kaleb Monroe: 20 years old (Angel/Timber Wolf Were-Hunter hybrid) (6'8)  
Griffin Aleksander Monroe: 20 years old (Angel/Timber Wolf Were-Hunter hybrid) (6'10)  
Aixa: 4 years old (Timber Wolf) (Standard Timber Wolf Height)  
Avalon Harper Lochland: 25 years old (Human) (5'10)  
Sam Mackenzie Winchester: 26 years old (Human) (6'4)  
Dean Harvey Winchester: 30 years old (Human) (6'1)  
Stasia: 28 years old (she's very, very young for an angel) (Angel) (6'0)  
Castiel: 50 years old (Angel) (5'11)  
Gabriel: 100 years old (Archangel) (5'8)  
Lucifer: 104 years old (Archangel) (6'1)  
Michael: 110 years old (Archangel) (6'4)  
Raphael: 102 years old (Archangel) [5'8(Female Vessel)]  
Bobby: 50 years old (Human) (5'11)  
Stephen: 99 years old (Angel) (6'1)  
Crowley: 109 years old (Demon) (5'8.5)  
Balthazar: 70 years old (Angel) (5'11)  
Zachariah: 60 years old (Angel) (6'3)

Meg Masters: 90 years old (Demon) (5'2.5)

Gwyneth Bricking: 40 years old (Panther Were-Hunter) (5'2)

Chandler Bricking: 42 years old (Panther Were-Hunter (6'0)


	14. Family Reunion!

**Internment Chapter 12- Family Reunion!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the Were-Hunters. Sherrilyn Kenyon and Eric Kripke own them. I only own my OCs. If I owned either Supernatural or the Were-Hunters, I'd be rich and happy! Rated M for language, gore, and other stuff!**

"talking"

'_thoughts, random stuff,'_

_Emphasis_

"_angry talk"_

* * *

Their expressions showing joy, love, and trust, Gabriel and Griffin ran to each other and hugged with all they had. Tears of joy were also running down both of their faces. All the other beings, the angels being excluded, didn't know how to react to the emotional moment between father and son. When Sam, Dean, and Bobby finally realized that they actually knew Gabriel, their weapons started to come out slowly.

As both men started to notice the three hunters getting their weapons out, Gabriel said, "Oh, come on! I just got back with one of my most treasured family members and you decide to try to gank me?! I'm a _fucking_ archangel, for Dad's sake! Wait, let me back-track a second. Are those wings I see on your back, Griff?"

"Yes, father. My wings finally came! We have so much to tell you from our adventure! Why is Uncle Luke here, dad?" Griffin replied, happy to finally be able to spend time with Gabriel again.

"Honestly, Griff, I don't even know why he came to bring me to you. He just showed up and said that you needed my help with things. You have anything to add, Lucifer?" When Lucifer shook his head, both Gabriel and Griffin let out long-suffering sighs.

Then, Dean asked, "Can someone _please_ explain to us how the trickster we thought we killed is actually an _archangel_?!" Sam and Bobby nodded their heads in agreement.

"It was my own form of the witness protection program. Become a trickster so my family couldn't find me. When I'd brought the twins up to heaven when they were babies, the other angels, including the archangels, were very surprised. I had to explain to all of them like a million times on how I could have had kids. It's still kind of unbelievable, even to me. I don't want to tell the story now since I _am_ with my son again." Gabriel explained. The three hunters' faces had taken on an 'oh' look after Gabriel had explained things. Knocking had started up again on the door, startling the entities in the room a bit. Not knowing what to expect, Sam again got the door, Taurus behind the door. When he opened the door, Sam saw the hotel manager in the doorway, looking peeved.

The manager then said, "I have gotten many complaints from others around you stating that there has been a lot of commotion in here. What's going on, if I may ask?"

"There's nothing illegal going on here if you're wondering. Just some important family business, sir. If we're causing a problem, we can definitely leave." Sam responded.

Nodding at Sam's last sentence, the manager said, "If you could, please. I wouldn't want to have to kick you out of here." After the manager left and he closed the door behind himself, Sam turned around and told the inhabitants in the room what the manager had told him. More long suffering sighs were heard in the room after hearing the news.

Let's get everything we have, get in my Impala, and leave this joint. Quickly." Dean stated. Nodding, the rest of the gang gathered up their belongings and filed out of the room.

"All of us won't fit into your car, Dean. Just tell the angels where we're going and they can meet us there." Bobby said.

"Some of them can go in your car, Bobby. Angel mojo just kinda creeps me out right at the moment." Dean replied.

"Who wants to go with Dean and I and who wants to go with Bobby?" Sam suddenly asked. The angels, wolf, human, and shape-shifter all thought on who they would like to travel with. Griffin knew he wanted to stay with his dad and the others did, too. So, Griffin just walked over to the Impala, Gabriel instantly following him in. Stephen, Michael, and Aixa followed soon after with Aixa sitting on Griffin's lap. Ava, Stasia, Casitel, and Lucifer then walked over to Bobby's car and got in.

"Why do we have to ride with Gabriel?" Dean complained.

"Because Griffin wants to ride with you and be with his father, you idjit." Bobby explained.

"Think of it this way, Dean. At least we don't have to be with Lucifer. No offense Bobby." Sam supplied helpfully. Bobby shook his head, saying it was ok. Dean thought about that, shrugged, then muttered an, "Ok." When he saw Aixa in his car; however, Dean started to complain once more, but stopped as soon as he realized whose lap she was on.

"See you at my place, then, boys. Be careful." Bobby said. Sam and Dean said their goodbyes and promises to Bobby, then all three men got into their cars and drove off towards Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

* * *

**9 hours and 4 minutes later… In Sioux Falls**

After many hours of driving and stops for gas and that stuff, everyone finally got to Bobby's house. Getting out of the car, all of the beings had to stretch their legs since they'd all been in the cars for around two hours straight. Griffin decided to stretch his legs by turning into a wolf and sniffing around the unfamiliar territory. Aixa had noticed Griffin's shift to his wolf form and decided to follow him around the territory. Since they hadn't told anyone where they were going, no one noticed when Aixa and Griffin leaving the vicinity. Quickly getting the scent of rabbit, Griffin led Aixa on the chase for food. But, when they got to where the rabbit's scent had disappeared, Griffin instantly felt his back right paw snap at the ankle from the bear trap.

When Aixa tried to come towards him, Griffin barked, _'No, Aixa! It's a trap! Go get the others!' _Immediately after saying that, Griffin saw the hesitation on Aixa's face. Then, he snapped, _'NOW!'_ Aixa immediately nodded and ran off to get the others. Griffin turned his attention back to the sounds of approaching footsteps and waited for his capture. As the sounds got closer, he could smell the stale scent of whiskey and musk. Stopping at their prize, the humans felt good, seeing as their capture looked like it could feed them for months to come. Bringing the cage over, the men tried to get Griffin into it, but the instant his foot left the trap, Griffin instantly high-tailed it back to Bobby's as fast as his three legs could carry him. He didn't get far; though, since something was shot into his flank. Griffin kept on running, but he couldn't keep his wolf form for much longer since he was hurt. The humans behind him had caught up to him; however, so he just stopped and once the tranq finally took effect, Griffin was out like a light. And since he was had conked out, Griffin immediately changed from a wolf to a human, all the while scaring the living shit out of the humans 'hunting' him. Hearing more noises coming towards them from the other direction, the leader shot two bullets into the man lying on the ground and the hunting party left. The last thing the other group of hunters expected was Griffin on the ground in the woods, hurt.

* * *

**(AN: Here's chapter 12! I know I'm very cruel to myself. In this story, I'm Griffin. Don't judge this chick! I feel as if I'm a dude in a chick's body! It happens to a lot of people! I **_**did**_** just break my computer earlier today cuz it pissed me off! Don't ask! I won't hurt anyone, don't worry! I'm not **_**that**_** mean. Well, I should end this note. Until next time, peeps! Later!)**

**(AN 2: I tend to write these chapters when I'm in the mood and don't tend to upload them the day I do finish them. I type them after I write them on looseleaf paper and **_**then**_** upload them when I feel like it. And yes, the day I finished this chapter, I **_**had**_** broken my laptop. It was really slow and I just happened to want to punch it. So I did, and the screen thingy broke. Sorry for my rant!)**


	15. Gabriel's Protection and Worry

**Internment Chapter 13- Gabriel's Protection and Worry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the Were-Hunters. Sherrilyn Kenyon and Eric Kripke own them. I only own my OCs. If I owned either Supernatural or the Were-Hunters, I'd be rich and happy! Rated M for language, gore, and other stuff!**

"talking"

'_thoughts, random stuff,'_

_Emphasis_

"_angry talk"_

* * *

Gabriel was the first one to notice something was amiss. When he glanced around and didn't see his son and Aixa, he immediately got worried.

"Has anyone seen either Aixa or Griffin?" Gabriel panickly asked. The others shook their heads 'no' and Gabriel then started to hyperventilate. Seeing the archangel doing that, Michael, Stephen, and Sam ran over to him immediately. Before any of them could say anything; however, a sudden warmth had plowed itself between the men and onto Gabriel's lap, making him sit down hard.

Looking down at the thing in his lap, Gabriel started to calm down just a bit, but then asked, "Where is he, girl?" Aixa keened, then head-butted Gabriel in the chest so he could see her memories. When he did see them, he went pale at the end. As he shot up, Aixa bolted towards the forest. Michael, Stephen, Sam, and Gabriel followed at a fast pace. And as they got closer to Griffin's location, they all heard two gunshots and then a couple of whimpers. The four men gasped when they saw how injured Griffin was and how much blood he was losing. Picking his son up bridal style, Gabriel ran back to Bobby's as fast as his short stature could. Michael, Stephen, Sam, and Aixa followed Gabriel's frantic running as best as they could. Getting back to Bobby's, the six beings went into the house where they were interrupted with lots of questions by the others.

"Where did you go?!" There was Dean, worried as always.

"Oh my god! What happened?!" Ava demanded.

"Where's he hurt?" Stasia worried.

"Dam idjits you boys are, always running in there unarmed like that." Bobby gruffed.

"Put him on the couch. How did this happen?" Castiel questioned, curious, yet enraged.

"We just went into the woods while following Aixa." Sam said.

"After Aixa sent her memories my way." Gabriel muttered.

"Can we let Gabe set Griff down?" Stephen asked. The others nodded, but hadn't moved just yet.

Michael then demanded, _"NOW!"_ They all then moved and Gabriel finally got to put Griffin down.

"Someone please grab me the first aid kit and hurry!" Gabriel demanded. People were running around, grabbing items Griffin might need to be cared for by his father.

Once Gabriel was handed all of the items, he said, "I order all of you to leave this room at once. I don't need anyone else in here to help me care for my son. I've done it his whole life, so I know what I'm doing."

Lucifer was the brave one, but asked in a sarcastic tone of voice, "Are you sure, little brother? Some of them wouldn't want to kill their buddy." He snorted after he said that, but instantly sopped when he received a death glare from Gabriel. Lucifer threw his hands up in surrender, then left, going outside in the snow to reminisce.

"Well?" Gabriel monotoned.

"We'll leave, but we'll just be a call away if you need us, brother." Michael whispered. Gabriel nodded in understanding before he started working on fixing his son up.

"I feel as though things get… uh, what's the word?... hairy?... with Griffin around. Not being rude or anything, angels." Dean declared.

"You're fine, Dean. Hybrids are always having trouble find them. They just attract bad stuff." Michael explained. After that, the rest of the group chilled out in Bobby's kitchen, waiting for Gabriel to finish patching Griffin ups. As the minutes stacked up to hours, everyone started to get restless. Sam and Dean started to pace the space; Bobby had gotten up and gone outside in the snow to work on some of the cars; Stasia, Aixa, and Ava were protecting the door while having a little conversation of their own; Castiel was on the table, watching both Sam and Dean pace; and Michael and Stephen had followed Bobby outside to see if they could help the human with anything. It was about another hour later when anything happened behind the door. Since everyone had been distracted, no one had heard the new set of 'angel talking'/ringing… somehow. And when Gabriel had opened the door, none of the occupants in the kitchen could believe who was now there behind Gabriel.

* * *

**(AN: I know it's another cliff hanger! Please don't ask why I'm like this. Can't help myself, I guess. Love leaving people asking themselves, "WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?!" So, yeah. Working on the next chapter now. Sorry for the wait! Until next time, folks! Later!)**


	16. Anthem of the Angels

**Internment Chapter 14- Anthem of the Angels**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the Were-Hunters. Sherrilyn Kenyon and Eric Kripke own them. I only own my OCs. The title of this chapter belongs to Breaking Benjamin. I just felt like using it for the title for fun. If I owned either Supernatural or the Were-Hunters, I'd be rich and happy! Rated M for language, gore, and other stuff!**

"talking"

'_thoughts, random stuff,'_

_Emphasis_

"_angry talk"_

* * *

Bobby hadn't expected anyone to follow him outside from the house, so when Stephen and Michael appeared in his peripheral, he jumped a little.

Turning towards the angels, he asked, "You boys need something? Or have you just come out to mess me up?" Both angels shook their heads 'no' at Bobby's questions. All of a sudden, a snow ball found its way down both angels' backs, curtesy of Lucifer, from the snow. Laughing evilly, Lucifer ran after he did his little prank.

Michael and Stephen both yelled, "_LUCIFER!" _then the snowball fight ensued.

"Oh, come now, brothers! I couldn't start a war?" Lucifer asked, smirking playfully. The other two angels growled, then threw their own balls of snow at Lucifer to shut him up. While the three archangels were having fun being childish in the snow, Bobby laughed at their child-like tendencies that randomly came out at times, then remained working on the car in the shed. That didn't last long; however, as the aforementioned angels snuck up on him and dumped snow down his shirt. After having done that, Lucifer, Michael, and Stephen booked it for the cars in the snowy junkyard. Bobby had yelped when the ice cold snow had suddenly come upon him, then went after the angels, after doing a mini growl, too. Getting out to the snowy landscape, Bobby stopped, not being able to determine where the three renegade angels were at just yet. Catching sight of one, while getting a snow ball ready, Bobby made his way to the silhouette when suddenly, his front door opened with a clang.

Startled by the noise, Bobby quickly turned and yelled, _"WHAT?!" _The three angels had come over to see what was happening, giving up the snow ball war to creep up to the house where the door clanged open.

"Alright, Gabe, think that just about does it for him. He just needs rest and peace." A French accented voice said as Gabriel and the newcomer strode into the kitchen.

Once the man behind Gabriel finally appeared, there were shouts of "Balthazar?!" from the rest of the beings who knew the aforementioned angel was actually still alive, excluding Gabriel. When Balthazar looked at the Winchester boys, he wasn't surprised to see them.

"Hello, boys. Gabriel told me you two were here with the rest of your group when I arrived. If you're wondering, I didn't come from Heaven. I was already here on Earth. Only Gabriel and Griffin would have heard my wings fluttering. Gabriel, where are the older human, Stephen, Michael, and Lucifer? I thought you said they were here."

"They are here, Balth. I think they're outside helping Bobby." Balthazar then gave a nod of understanding to Gabriel's explanation. When they all heard a commotion outside, all the beings had grabbed for their weapons. Going for the door, Dean tried to open it, but just as he reached it, a mysterious force of wind opened the door with a loud clang. As the figure revealed itself all the way, the Team Free Will members- now consisting of Aixa, Ava, Sam, Dean, Stasia, Castiel, Gabriel, Balthazar, Michael, Lucifer, Stephen, Bobby, and Griffin; who weren't all there- gasped in surprise. A bloodied Raiden was standing precariously in the doorway of Bobby's house. Raiden started to fall backward when all of a sudden, Griffin was there in a flash and grabbed his older brother's shirt so he wouldn't fall and hurt himself more. Then, bringing his brother forward, Griffin got Raiden into a better grip to take him to the couch while saying comforting words to try and calm Raiden down. Laying Raiden on the couch fully, Griffin had forgone his own injuries to care for his brother's. When Gabriel tried to tell Griffin to rest, his stubborn son gave him one of his very own unique bitch faces.

Then, Gabriel said, "Ok. Fine. Re-open your stitches for the brother who doesn't like you. Fine by me."

Griffin rolled his eyes, then said, "Dad, I don't care if Raiden went dark side; he's still flesh and blood. You shouldn't be so rude to him. He's your flesh and blood, too, dad." At that moment, Bobby, Lucifer, Michael, and Stephen had walked in. Dean, Sam, Ava, Aixa, Stasia, Bobby, Lucifer, Castiel, Michael, Stephen, and Balthazar then felt as if they were all intruding on a family meeting between father and son. As they started to leave again, Gabriel and Griffin snapped their heads to look at them. The beings froze, waiting to see what would happen next.

Then, Gabriel said, "You might as well stay and see how we are around each other. You angels know what we're like, but the humans and wolf don't. Right, Griffin?" Griffin nodded his consent, then both men resumed their little bicker fest. The rest of TFW just kind of huddled up and started talking between themselves.

"Have any of you angels seen Gabriel bicker with someone like this? Dean, Bobby, and I are still kind of getting used to you angels having emotions." Sam declared. The angels in the huddled group nodded and the four humans, including Ava, sighed despairingly.

"Awesome. We don't need more drama right now, people. We already have enough with this group." Dean muttered.

"I agree with Dean, angels. Aixa is with me. Right, girl?" Ava asked. Aixa huffed, but nodded her head anyways. Bobby also had to agree with Dean's words by nodding towards him. Everyone else had seen the older human nod to what Dean had said.

"Don't be so surprised, boys and girls. We've always had emotions, we've just never really decided to show them until after Griffin and Raiden came along." Balthazar stated in contempt.

Then, to contradict what Balthazar had said, Michael remanded him by saying, "Balth, some of us have always showed our emotions. Gabriel, Raphael, and Castiel just decided not to until he boys were there. Even now, they don't really show their emotions too well. Those boys have done a lot for us, especially letting us show more of our emotions for each other and the rest of the world."

"We owe Griffin and Raiden our lives since they have suffered so much for us. I mean, what would we have done if the twins had not been born?" Cas demanded with a suspiciously strained voice and face.

"I think some of us would've fallen faster and/or earlier than expected of us. I know that I fell early on since Father didn't see my protest against humans being created as righteous, but somehow, when Raiden and Griffin were born and brought to Heaven, I suddenly found myself back in Heaven, getting a second chance at life. My life would have been moot but for them. I _will_ change my ways for them." Lucifer rumbled. Jaws were open, and shocked looks were on the humans', angels', and wolf's faces.

"It's very true. It's basically the same for the rest of us older angels, too. Myself included." Stephen added. The rest of the angels, excluding Stasia and Cas, nodded in agreement to what Stephen and Lucifer had said.

Then, Stasia commented with, "Zachariah never said anything about the twins when I joined his garrison a couple years back. I don't think he'd agree with what you're saying. I mean, he'd rant about how he hated these two hybrids, but none of us knew who they were. None of us connected the dots, as you humans would say."

There were nods of understanding all around, when all of a sudden, Gabriel said, "You _do_ realize we can hear you, right?" The huddled group members jumped because none of them had even noticed that Gabriel and Griffin had even stopped their bickering.

Turning around, Bobby said, "We're sorry about talking behind yer backs. Didn't even know you'd stop talking to listen in on our conversation."

"You guys are fine, Bobby. Dad and I are like _really_ intuned with each other. When know when to be quiet and listen. It gets on _everyone's_ nerves, honestly." After Griffin had said that, there were two sudden sounds of fluttering wings, signaling that angels were coming.

* * *

**(AN: I know! When I'm in the mood to write, it tends to be a lot. I tend to do that quite a bit. Especially with this story. I've given you guys both long **_**and**_** short chapters, but they're tending to be longer and longer the further in to the story we're getting. And very sorry for all the cliff hangers! Just can't seem to help doing it to everyone! Until next time, peeps! Later!)**


End file.
